


More Than Glitter and Feathers

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	More Than Glitter and Feathers

"Hi there. Why are you sitting back here in the corner all by yourself. You're usually the life of the party."

"Yep, that's me, life of the party."

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry. Long day, longer night. I'm Adam."

"Tommy."

"I've seen you a couple of times but you always seem to have plenty of admirers. I think pretty blondes are in this year."

"Things aren't always what they seem, you know? And if you don't mind me asking, are you one of my admirers?"

Adam laughed. "Well, I guess I must be if I've noticed. right?"

"You wanna dance?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

"Anything you care to share?"

"Not really. Maybe. Well, see, I'm gonna be singing in this show in a couple of weeks. It will be incredible, lots of my friends doing it, too. But, they're older than I am and sometimes they think they know what's best for me. Sometimes they do, but I don't think so this time."

"Is it about something important?"

"Yeah, man, it is. I'm singing a song I wrote with some friends. It's wild and crazy and hot."

"Wow, sounds great."

"It is, but see, I want to wear this white wig. It's beautiful and almost sparkly. I wanted to have fire in it, not a lot, just little flickers, but they won't let me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. They think it will make me look ridiculous."

"Did they say that?"

"Not exactly, but I know that's what they're thinking. They think it will take attention away from my voice."

"You any good?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I mean seriously good or just good enough to get by, maybe even better if the wig takes some of the attention away from your voice?"

Adam started to laugh. "Do you think I'd get up and sing in front of all those people if I wasn't pretty damn good?"

"Give me a break man. Most of those videos on MTV sound like they were made by the runner-up in a high school talent show. Show a little T & A or a little attitude and you get a record on the radio."

"Boy, you are wrong! It's tough to get a record on the radio."

"You tried?"

"Hell yes. I've busted my balls and nothing."

"Can I hear you sing?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Should I just stand on the table and tell them to stop the music so I can do an audition for you?"

"Would they do it?"

Adam chuckled. "No, probably not. They'd probably do it for you. All those "admirers" would clamor for you and ta-da, Tommy's on the table singing. People don't clamor for big, tall guys like me."

"I'd clamor."

Adam bumped his shoulder into Tommy's. "Seriously, you'd clamor for me?"

"That and a few other things."

"Are you flirting with me, Tommy? Is it just to make me feel better, because if it is, it worked."

"I'm glad it worked, and I am flirting with you, but that wasn't why I did it. I've been watching you watching me and wondering why you never came over to ask me to dance or even to introduce yourself. Too hot and talented for little old me?"

"Right! Don't pull the modesty card with me. It's because you're hot and I'm not. Well, maybe when I'm decked out in glitter and feathers and singing my ass off, I'm hot. In here, I'm just one of the boys, all looking to find the love of our lives, or at least company for the night."

"Hmmm, do you really believe that, Adam?"

"Nothings proven me wrong yet, so I guess I do believe it."

Tommy stood up. "See, I knew it wouldn't be long before you went on to greener pastures, but it's been nice talking to you, Tommy. I'll see you around."

"Are you blowing me off? Are you dumping me before you even get to know me, Mr. Glitter and Feathers?"

"No, I, a I mean, I thought you were getting up to go."

"Actually, I thought I'd come over and sit on your lap. Is that too forward? I'm assuming you don't have a boyfriend who will be showing up in the next 15 minutes and want to beat my scrawny ass."

"No, no boyfriend. Yes, yes to the lap."

Tommy straddled Adam's hips. "Wow, those are some blue eyes you have there," and he kissed Adam softly. "Too forward again?"

"Hell no. Yum, you have really soft lips," Adam whispered as he leaned in for another taste. Adam put his hands on either side of Tommy's face and kissed him softly then a little harder, their tongues exploring gently.

"One more thing in your favor, Adam, besides those beautiful baby blues, great kisser. I don't think nearly enough attention is paid to kissing, you know? Everyone's always in a hurry, want to do the nasty, never enough time to enjoy the trip."

"My theory exactly."

"Wanna dance?" A brash voice broke the couple's concentration.

Tommy turned around and looked at the offender. "Does it look like either one of us wants to dance? No! I didn't think so!" And his lips were back on Adams, but by that time they were both grinning.

"You're kind of scary when you're being snarky, you know?"

Tommy laughed. "Just cause I'm little doesn't mean I'm not formidable."

"I like a man who uses big words. Sexy."

"How about if we get out of here. Where do you live?"

"Not far. Why, do you want to come to my place and hear me sing?" Adam winked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I was just kidding, but that's okay, I'll sing for you. If I show you mine, will you show me yours? Ha, ha. Do you sing, too?"

"Mr. Smart Ass, no, I do not sing, but I play guitar."

"Seriously? I was just messing with you, but that's all kinds of awesome if you really play guitar. I don't play anything, just sing. My voice teacher says it's because I'm too lazy to do anything that isn't easy."

"So, singing is easy for you?"

"I've been doing it since I was ten, so I guess you could say it's easy for me. I mean, I have to work on some stuff and she makes me do exercises that are boring, but it's still fun."

"Okay, let's get out of here. Now I AM intrigued. Did you drive?"

"Nope, never drive when I'm planning to drink. My mom would kill me if I did."

"How old are you?"

Adam blushed. "I'm 25, but you don't know my mom. She seems nice, but she has rules and if you break them, bang, you're done. The biggest one is not drinking and driving."

"What does she do to you if you break one of her rules?"

Adam thought for a minute. "Well, she tells you how disappointed she is in you, tells you she raised you better than that, and.."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm telling you, she's scary when she's upset."

"I have to meet this woman You don't live at home, right?"

"Of course not! I'm not some momma's boy. I have my own place, but I think she's psychic or has spies. Somehow she always knows."

"So,is she going to know if I come to your place and hear you sing before I kiss you some more?"

"If I'm quiet, she won't know about either," Adam laughed. "If I sing too loud, Mrs. Sharp, the lady next door, will tell her I kept her awake when mom comes to visit."

"Jesus, you are a trip. I'm willing to risk Mrs. Sharp's wrath if you are. Let's go. Do you have beer at your place?"

"How about wine?"

"No, not wine, beer. Never mind, we'll stop and get some on the way. Do you have everything else we might need."

Adam wasn't sure what Tommy meant, but the big brown eyes were looking way too innocent.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Good," Tommy laughed. "I'm sure that's one of your mom's rules, too. Probably even bigger than not drinking and driving."

"No comment. No matter what I say it will make me sound like a dork, like you don't already know that. Are you just coming home with me to make fun of me, cause if you are, I can just have my brother or a close friend do it. They've had plenty of practice."

"This night is just getting better and better," Tommy choked out. "And here I thought I was picking me up some badass stud."

"I can do that."

"Paaallleease, momma's boy. If you're badass, I'm Madonna! Move before I change my mind and send you home to Mrs. Sharp alone."

 

After a stop for beer and a comfortably quiet ride the few miles to Adam's place, they climbed the stairs stealthily. Adam opened the door, flipped on a light, and before Tommy realized it, he was pinned to the wall, Adam towering over him and feasting on his lips. When he could no longer breathe, Tommy gasped and buried his face in the broad, waxed chest in front of him.

"Holy shit, Adam. That was amazing."

"You hurt my feelings calling me a momma's boy," but the look on his face belied that fact. "I AM a badass when I need to be. Do you want me to be one tonight?"

"Let me get back to you on that. First, I want to hear you sing. If you sing like you kiss, I may be here when you wake up in the morning - provided I'm invited, of course."

Adam picked Tommy up and carried him to the couch, setting him on his lap again. "Oh, you are definitely invited."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, what are you going to sing for me?"

They spent the next twenty minutes going through Adam's music until Adam found something he liked. This is my favorite song, just the piano music to it, what I use when I'm rehearsing for my music teacher. Do you know WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Sure, but .."

"You don't think I can do it? I CAN."

Once Adam started to sing, his eyes never left Tommy's face. He sat there mesmerized as Adam softly sang notes higher and lower than he imagined possible. His skin was prickling both from the voice and the eyes that were devouring him just as completely as the lips had done earlier.

When it got quiet, Tommy just shook his head. "Adam, you are an incredible singer. I am stunned. And I have to agree with your friends. Anything that takes the attention off your voice, though I don't see how that is possible, would be a crime against the universe."

By that time, Adam was standing in front of him, looking down hungrily. "Will you stay with me? Please."

Without a moment's hesitation, Tommy took the proferred hand and let Adam lead him back to his bedroom, stopping along the short hallway to rid both of them of their shirts and to kiss him relentlessly.

"Do you fuck like you sing and like you kiss, Baby?"

Adam grinned."Pretty much. Those are among my favorite things."

"Shit, I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. If it gets too rough, Mrs. Sharp will bang on the wall."

"And we don't want your mom showing up all mad and scary, do we?"

"We sure as hell don't," Adam smirked as he removed the rest of Tommy's clothes and eased him down onto the bed. "We sure as hell don't."


End file.
